Screen Junkies
Screen Junkies is a YouTube channel that focuses on movies and is operated by FANDOM. It operates two channels: main channel Screen Junkies '''and second channel '''Screen Junkies News. The main channel produces three main shows: Honest Trailers is a series of trailers, narrated by Jon Bailey, that satirizes and parodies various films and television programs; Movie Fights is a competition series, hosted by Hal Rudnick, where guests debate various issues related to film; and The Screen Junkies Show, hosted by Hal Rudnick, consists mostly of interviews and film discussions. Honest Trailers has been nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Shortform Variety Series" three times, in 2016, 2017 and 2018. It is one of only a handful of YouTube shows to ever be nominated for an Emmy. As of October 2018, Screen Junkies has more than 6.5 million subscribers, and more than 2 billion video views. Previous owners of the channel included Break Media and Defy Media. Screen Junkies attracted significant media attention in October 2017 when co-creator and VP Andy Signore was fired amidst allegations of sexual misconduct during the Me Too movement. Screen Junkies Honest Trailers has its own dedicated wikia here Main Channel Shows Honest Trailers '' Honest Trailers'' is a series of parody trailers of films, and occasionally TV shows, that are made to satirize the film. The videos are narrated by Jon Bailey.2 Created by Andy Signore and Brett Weiner and shepherded by Break Media's Head of Programming Mitch Rotter, Honest Trailers debuted in February 2012 and by June 2014 had become the source of over 300 million views on the Screen Junkies YouTube channel. The series started when the creators saw that Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace was being re-released in 3D and decided to make a parody trailer for it, continuing the series as a result of the positive reception the videos received. The series is currently written and produced by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. The series spawned a spin-off series Honest Game Trailers, which is published on channel Smosh Games. Honest Trailers has been nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Variety Shortform Variety Series" three times, in 2016, 2017 and 2018. Honest Trailers has also won two Streamy Awards - Best Writing in 2016, and Best Collaboration in 2017. The Best Collaboration Streamy Award was shared with actor Ryan Reynolds, who has appeared as the character Deadpool in three Honest Trailers. For more information, visit the Honest Trailers Wikia. The Screen Junkies Show The Screen Junkies Show covers a variety of topics in film and television. Some episodes include interviews with actors, "supercuts" (compilations), and information and updates on movies. The Screen Junkies Show is hosted by Hal Rudnick, and was created by Andy Signore, Brett Weiner, and Mitch Rotter. Movie Fights ' Movie Fights', hosted by Rudnick from 2017 on, typically features debates between three other people within or outside of Screen Junkies, such as other YouTube reviewers, on various movie-related questions. This segment lasts for about an hour, with the first three rounds being a roundtable debate, and the last round being a "Speed Round." Each round would begin with a question, and each contestant would have to make an argument for why their answer is best. The speed round consists of four questions, and each contestant has twenty seconds to make a claim for their answer, and ten seconds to make a rebuttal. Other shows The Screen Junkies main channel also periodically releases other shows:' Cram It! '''which humorously abridges long-running movie and TV franchises to coincide with the release of new installments or seasons; and '''Serious Questions,' which asks humorously nitpicky and trivial questions about films. Flick Bait was a variety/sketch show that ran for 21 episodes in 2017. Screen Junkies News ' Screen Junkies News (SJNews) '''was orginally the Defy channel '''Clevver Movies'. The channel was rebranded in October 2016. The Editor-in-Chief of Screen Junkies News is Roth Cornet. The channel''' is home to several shows including the daily news and talk show '''Screen Junkies Universe (SJU), the weekly box office analysis show Charting with Dan, weekly Honest Trailers Commentaries, weekly movie reviews and regular special features '''such as '''It Could Have Been Worse,' Background Extras That Ruined Movies', Smash Hit '''and Cast Away.' ' Previously aired shows on SJNews include Millennial Falcon', a Star Wars themed show and '''Watching Thrones', a Game of Thrones recap show. Screen Junkies Plus Screen Junkies Plus was a paid subscription streaming service that ran from 2015 - 2017. During the 56th episode of Movie Fights (air date 11/8/15), new premium shows were announced to be available through screenjunkies.com or an app for a monthly fee of $4.99 with a free 3-month trial and other package options. Screen Junkies Plus ceased production in June 2017 - some shows ceased production, but others were moved to the Screen Junkies News YouTube channel including Honest Trailers Commentaries and TV Fights. All existing Screen Junkies Plus content remained accessible on the website and app free-of-charge until early 2018. The reason for removing the website/app was a business decision made by Defy Media. Screen Junkies Plus Shows Below is a complete list of shows that were available on the Screen Junkies Plus subscription service. *''Mundy Night Raw'' - Hosted by Nick Mundy and Dan Murrell *''Movie Games'' - Hosted by Jeremy Jahns *''TV Fights'' - Hosted by Roxy Striar. Continued on SJNews for a few months in 2017, before ceasing production. *''Does It Hold Up?'' - Hosted by Spencer Gilbert *''Mega Movie Get Together'' - Hosted by Andre Meadows *''After Credits'' - collaboration by How It Should Have Ended Crew *''Screen Junkies Universe'' - Hosted by Andy Signore and Alicia Malone *''F1rst and Worst'' - Hosted by Chris Stuckmann *''Interns of F.I.E.L.D.'' - an original scripted sitcom *''Screen Junkies Roasts ''- featuring comedians performing sets as fictional characters. *''Flash and Friends ''- The Flash and Arrowverse recap show, hosted by Joe Starr and Roxy Striar *''Watching Thrones ''- Game of Thrones ''recap show. Continued on SJNews *Debugging Mr Robot'' - Mr Robot ''recap show. . *Knocking Dead ''- The Walking Dead recap show *''Pitch Off ''- hosted by Doug Benson. *''Gamer Fights'' - hosted by Matt Raub *''After the Fight'' - a Movie Fights after show *''Summer Movie Report ''- hosted by Dan Murrell and Sasha Perl-Raver. Continues on SJNews as Charting With Dan. *''Movie vs Movie ''- Hosted by John Flickinger Collaborations with other YouTubers Screen Junkies frequently features collaborations with other YouTubers on both Honest Trailers and Movie Fights. YouTubers who have appeared in Screen Junkies videos include: *How It Should Have Ended - has appeared in two Honest Trailers (The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies ''and ''Star Trek Into Darkness) and produced the show 'After Credits' with Screen Junkies. *Chris Stuckmann - has appeared on multiple episodes of Movie Fights and on the Screen Junkies Plus show F1rst and Worst. *Red Letter Media - has appeared in multiple Honest Trailers, including an on-screen appearance in The Dark Knight Rises. *CinemaSins - appeared in one Honest Trailer, for'' Fast Five. CinemaSins and Screen Junkies also swapped series one week. CinemaSins produced an episodes of Honest Trailers, while Screen Junkies produced an episode of Everything Wrong With. *Jeremy Jahns - appeared in multiple episodes of Movie Fights and hosted the Screen Junkies Plus show Movie Games. *Mr Sunday Movies - appeared on Movie Fights. *Comic Book Girl 19 - appeared on several episodes of Movie Fights *Epic Rap Battles of History - appeared in one episode of Honest Trailers, for ''The LEGO Movie. *TeamFourStar - appeared in one episode of Honest Trailers, for Dragonball Evolution. *The Game Theorist - appeared in one episode of Honest Trailers, for Warcraft. *Andre "Black Nerd" - has appeared on Movie Fights one episode of Honest Trailers, for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells. Andre also hosted the show Mega Movie Get Together on Screen Junkies Plus. *Doug Walker aka The Nostaligia Critic of Channel Awesome - appeared on Movie Fights and in one episode of Honest Trailers, for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells. *Brizzy Voices - appeared in the Honest Teaser for'' Star Wars: The Force Awakens.'' Firing of Andy Signore Screen Junkies co-creator Andy Signore was suspended by Defy Media on October 6, 2017, after multiple women came forward on social media to accuse him of sexual harassment, including one woman who accused him of attempted sexual assault. Some women stated that they had previously raised their complaints to Defy Media HR but no action was taken. Signore's employment was terminate on October 8, 2017. Activity on both the main channel and the Screen Junkies News channel stopped for approximately three weeks while the employees decided whether they would continue with the company. Signore's image was removed from the thumbnails of several videos on both channels following his termination, and several videos on both channels featuring Signore were deleted out of sensitivity. This included several videos filmed at Comic Con that featured hosts objectifying female cosplayers, and all episodes of Flick Bait which included some comedy sketches that appeared dubious in the light of the accusations. This included a segment where the hosts (including Signore) judged the sex appeal of female characters from James Cameron films by jokingly discussing whether or not they had erections, and another segment where the hosts played Dungeons and Dragons and Signore joked that his pyromancer character would "watch" other players engaging in "awful sex." Some shows permanently ceased production after Signore's firing, including Flick Bait and TV Fights. Movie Fights went on a three month hiatus, but returned as weekly show with a retooled format and a new host in 2018. In August 2018, Signore filed a lawsuit against Defy Media, claiming that he is owed ownership rights and denying the allegations made against him. See also *Honest Trailers Wikia *Screen Junkies page on Wikipedia *Screen Junkies main channel on YouTube *Screen Junkies News channel on YouTube Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Female YouTubers